Strawberries for Two
by Blue-Straws
Summary: What will happen when Ichigo and Rukia get a punnet of strawberries? [ONESHOT] If you couldn't already guess It xIchiRukix Fluff. First Fanfiction be kind :]


**Special Mention for Karenkate-kitty and her fanfiction What I think about you. Her second chapter inspired this one-shot**

**Well this is my first ever fanfiction, tell me what you think :)**

**If you think the Characters are OCC they may not be because KT has never put them in an extremly romantic situation, so noone actually knows how they would react. This is my point of view and it is quite fluffy.**

**Strawberries for Two**

Ichigo hated strawberries, he hated the fact that they were Rukia's favorite fruit and he despised the fact that strawberries had started to grow on him, just like she had. So that was why he was walking to the nearest shop to get some strawberries for another one of Rukia's rediculous demands. The frown on his face grew deeper.

He watched as she walked by his side and he couldn't help but smile, this is the girl who he risked his life for hundreds of times and he couldn't help to think it was all worth it for these simple moments - when the light caught her deep blue eyes and her thoughts were else where thinking about something or nothing. He longed to know what she was thinking of.

She turned to face him and the smile insantly turned into a scowl, after all he had a reputation to uphold. He looked back and saw that Rukia was staring at him and he couldnt help but tease her for it.

"Is something interesting you, Rukia?". He tried to hide the smirk on his face, but it was no use.

Her thoughts were suddenly interupted and she was furious, the fact that he was smirking like an idiot made it worse. "Why would I find anything interesting about you?" she replied as she sharply jabbed her elbow into his side. She knew that almost everything about Ichigo interested her but she wasnt about to admit it. She had a reputation to uphold afterall. She walked on as Ichigo tended to his side all the while whining about how it hurt and entered the shop leaving Ichigo furious. He entered the shop with his frown as deep as it could get, yet it meted away the minute he saw Rukia trying to reach the top shelf for the punnet of strawberries.

"Let me get them" he said as he reached over her head and gave her the punnet of strawberries. He was obviously taking enjoyment in the fact that she couldnt reach them. She watched as he walked to the checkout, obviously expecting her to follow, she hated that.

"I could of got them myself" she replied while racing to catch up with him.

* * *

He opened the door for her and she walked in with a smile on her face, even though it wasn't her home it felt like it. She put down the bag and took out the punnet of strawberries. " What was that thing we were dipping the strawberries in last time, Ichigo?" she asked while trying to find out where he had went. 

"That was wipped cream and chocolate fondue", she was shocked to find him standing behind her looking over her shoulder she could feel his warm breath on her cheek and it made her shudder, "I will make us some". He turned and placed some chocolate in a bowl popping it into the microwave, he then sqooshed (this is the sound I think it makes) some cream into another bowl and sat down at the table. His eyes wondered the room and finally settled on Rukia. She was washing the strawberries one by one an he couldn't help but laugh, she really was a perfectionist.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT??", the small crease that appeared in the middle of her eyebrow when she was angry had appeared, he was sure that she was about to hit him over the head.

"Well..." he looked around to find an excuse - he wasnt about to admit he was watching her, "I saw some more of your so called drawings, what is this meant to be?". Obviously he knew it was chappy the rabbit and a bear but he couldn't tell what they were doing, Rukia and her kindergarden drawings he thought while shaking his head. He looked up at Rukia and was suddenly surprised to find her cheeks as red as the strawberries she was washing. He looked back down at the drawing, the bear was wearing a scowl and had bright orange hair, his eyes widened "Is... Is that...?" He was about to look once more at the picture but Rukia had already snatched the drawing away.

PING

The chocolate fondue was ready. He took the food through to his room and sat at his desk while Rukia plonked herself on the bed. Recently he had become uncomfortable with her sitting on his bed, yet whenever he told her to sit somewhere else she wouldn't. So there was no point on saying anything. She started to eat the strawberries dipping them first in the chocolate and then the wipped cream, he did the same and watched her eat the strawberry she had.

"You have chocolate on your cheek", she moved closer to wipe it off but Ichigo got it before she could, he scowled and began on his homework. Rukia just stared at the back of his head wondering what she had done wrong. She sighed and picked up some pens and paper and drew her "individual" pictures while letting her mind wonder to certain possibilities. She suddenly was snapped out of her train of thought when she realised what she had drawn, it was her and Ichigo once again, sitting side by side watching the crudely drawn sunset. She snatched the piece of paper and hid it from Ichigos view. He turned and scowled, he obviously wanted to get on with his homework so she let him.

* * *

"Look who has the last Strawberry", Rukia announced in a sing-song voice with a smirk on her face. She always got the last of everything, Ichigo spoilt her in that sense. He watched as she dipped it into the chocolate then the wipped cream and placed it at her mouth, so half of it was still left poking out of her mouth. Her smirk grew bigger as she got closer daring Ichigo to take the piece of fruit from her. 

A smirk grew on his face, he wasn't really bothered about the last strawberry, afterall he hated them. He looked into her eyes suddenly aware of how close her face was to his. He moved forward and took the half of the strawberry that was available to him. Their lips touched and he lingered for a second, then moved away, the smirk on his face growing as he saw how shocked his friend was. "It looks like we both got the last strawberry doesn't it, Rukia?", the fact that he was smug was apparent in his voice.

She sat there shocked looking at her friend, she couldn't come up with a witty remark, she was speechless. The sensation of his lips lingered on her lips and she couldn't help but smile, she had finally thought of something to say.

"You could have just asked to split it, you didn't need to take such drastic actions", she stared into his brown eyes which were filled with a look that seemed to be reserved only for her. He got up from his desk and picked up a coat.

"Are you not coming?" he looked over his shoulder and couldnt help but smile at the fact that she was still shocked. " I think we should get some more strawberries". Rukia looked at him and got her coat, then walked after him, annoyed that her cheeks were still flushed from the earlier incident.

Once outside Ichigo stopped and faced Rukia and scratched the back of his head messing up his already untameble orange hair of his, "Why do you assume that it was the strawberry that I wanted?", he asked while finding the tree beside them suddenly interesting.

"Well, you could of just asked for that too", she giggled and walked ahead leaving him speechless this time

I think I have found a reason to like strawberries, he thought to himself while he watched the small raven haired girl walk ahead of him, off to buy another punnet of strawberries.


End file.
